


Order for Mr. Mullet

by destielwillbecanon



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: A+ Parenting, Adopted Keith (Voltron), Adopted Sibling Relationship, Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Bisexual Lance (Voltron), Coffee, Coffee Shops, Cuban Lance (Voltron), Eventual Keith/Lance (Voltron), Female Pidge | Katie Holt, Female Pronouns for Pidge | Katie Holt, Fluff and Angst, Gay Keith (Voltron), Heavy Angst, Hunk & Lance (Voltron) Friendship, Hurt Keith (Voltron), Hurt/Comfort, Keith/Lance (Voltron) Fluff, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Past Rape/Non-con, Pining Keith (Voltron), Rape Recovery, Rape/Non-con Elements, Tags May Change, Underage Rape/Non-con, its going to get sad
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-28
Updated: 2018-11-16
Packaged: 2018-12-08 05:19:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11639727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/destielwillbecanon/pseuds/destielwillbecanon
Summary: "Lance has been working at the local mom & pop coffee shop for two years now, and every day the same guy comes in at the same time. He orders the same thing, sits down at the same table, drinks it, and then leaves. Every time Lance has flirted with him, he just looks at him with a glare decorated by a pink flush on his cheeks and ears. He always assumed the pink adorning his face was from the same thing that drenched him in sweat when he came in. Now, when he flirted with the kid, the kid responded with a smug remark or bit out something harsh."In which the Lance works at the Coffee shop and flirts with Keith when he comes in everyday. Lance is graduating this year and things take a turn for the worst when he witnesses something he shouldn't have, in the parking lot across his school. Lance just wants to help Keith, but will Keith accept?Hopefully this will have a happy ending.





	1. What can I do you for?

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys, this is my very first work that is going to have multiple chapters. Hopefully I will have the constant inspiration to continue writing it until the finish line. Let me know what you guys think and what you wish to happen to our lovely boys.  
> Posting today in honour of Lance's birthday!  
> Happy birthday Lance!

          Lance has been working at the local mom & pop coffee shop for two years now, and every day the same guy comes in at the same time. He orders the same thing, sits down at the same table, drinks it, and then leaves. Every time Lance has flirted with him, he just looks at him with a glare decorated by a pink flush on his cheeks and ears. He always assumed the pink adorning his cheeks and ears were from the same thing that drenched him in sweat when he came in. Now, when he flirted with the kid, the kid responded with a smug remark or bit out something harsh.

\---------------

          “Have you been studying for the test on Friday?” Lance asked Pidge as she walked by. Lance went to wipe the empty tables since there was no one in line.

         “Pffft. No, it’s Monday. I won’t start studying until Thursday night,” Pidge replied going to restock napkins on the tables Lance had just cleaned, “Have you?”

         “Yeah,” Lance said, “Hunk and I have been non-stop for like, the past week.” They both looked up as the door chimed, notifying someone came through. Pidge looked up and said, “Looks like it’s for you.” then without another word, she walked into the back room to do something else. “Lance read the clock as 8:31, smiling to himself he walked behind the counter.

         “What can I do you for, Mullet?” Lance chirped happily.

          He was rewarded by a glare sent his way by the mullet-wearing emo. “You know my order, so why do you bother to ask? The boy shot back.

         “Oh I don't know, maybe I just like the sound of your voice.” Lance said, smirking. The boy had gone rigid at the reply.

          Lances smile grew wider as he said, “Double dirty Chai Latte, four shots? Is that right?” Lance didn’t get a response. “Earth to Keith, HELLO?” He waved his hands in front of the other boys’ face. Keith’s face flushed an even darker colour as he returned his attention to the Cuban boy in front of him. He mumbles a simple yes to Lance, who was already writing on the cup.

         Lance went over to the coffee machine to start the order. When it was done, he went over to the pick-up counter looking at Keith. The boy was bouncing his knee up and down and staring intently at the table. Lance called out, “Order for Mr. Mullet?” and Keith looked up. He watched the other boy walk up and try to glare at him, giving him the biggest smiling and batting his lashes he said, “I hope you enjoy.” Keith saw Lance wink and then walk into what looked like the stock room.

         “I think I broke Keith.” Lance told Pidge in a hushed voice. An obnoxious laugh erupted from the smaller one. He quickly put his hand on her mouth, so as to not draw the attention of the lonely boy in the next room.

         “What happened?” Pidge said once she calmed down.

          “I have no idea. I flirted with him as usual, but his like, core processor stopped working. I literally have no idea what just happened.” He said in confusion.

          “Is he still broken?” She asked. Lance shrugged and they both walked slowly up to the door. Both of them got on all fours to crawl across the ground. They reached the underneath of the pickup counter and started to peek their heads up. Keith was still sitting there, bouncing his leg and drinking his coffee. He heard hushed whispers and looked over at them. They ducked underneath the counter, giggling to themselves. Pidge and Lance started to peek again but stood up when they saw Keith had gone. Lance looked at the table confused while pidge just shrugged her shoulders and went back to whatever it was she was doing before.

**< <Incoming message from: Hunkalicious<3>>**

**dude where are you**

         Lance felt his phone buzz, but ignored it in favour of finishing wiping the tables. The next time he looked at the clock, it read 9:25. Oh shit. Lance started panicking, he was late to his psych class. He looked at his phone which read 4 messages and 2 missed calls.

**< <Message 20m from: Hunkalicious<3>>**

**dont forget you promised to walk with me to class today**

**< <Missed call 18m from: Hunkalicious<3>>**

**< <Message 18m from: Hunkalicious<3>>**

**lance you cant be late again**

**< <Message 11m from: Hunkalicious<3>>**

**please get home soon we have to leave**

**< <Missed call 7m from: Hunkalicious<3>>**

**< <Message 1m from: Hunkalicious<3>>**

**dude where are you**

 

          Lance let out a string of curses as he hastily took off his apron. He hung it up and ran around trying to quickly gather his stuff. He shouted a sorry and goodbye to pidge, knowing she'd understand, as he ran out the door towards his class.

          He made it to his class in under ten minutes, sprinting all the way there from the coffee shop. Covered in a thin layer of sweat, he slowly approached the door of the classroom. He waited until the teacher was looking in the other direction before creaking the door open and sliding inside. He crept up to his seat beside Hunk and sat down, quietly pulling out his stuff and trying to act normal.

         Still facing the other way, the teacher said, “So good of you to join us Mr. McClain.” Lance let out a defeated sigh as he slumped in his chair. “I told you not to be late again McClain. You’re a senior, stop being late so I don’t have to see you in this class again next year. Since I told you last time and you were late again, you’re not allowed in my class today. Go home and practice actually being on time for once in your life, I’ll give Hunk your homework for tonight.”

         Lance knew it was worthless to protest. Lance turned to Hunk to see him smiling sheepishly at him. Lance packed his stuff up and headed out the door, hunched over and avoiding prying eyes. He stepped out of the building and onto the street. He looked up at the sky and mentally cursed himself for being late again. He needed to not mess up this year, he couldn’t afford it. Lance had to graduate and move away from this godforsaken town, do something important with his life. His inner monologue stopped as soon as he saw a familiar figure across the street. He’d recognize that mullet anywhere! But this time, there was someone with him. They were in the parking lot of building Lance couldn’t bother with the name of. If Lance didn’t know any better he would’ve said the guy Keith was with was getting rather physical. Lance squinted his eyes trying to get a closer look at what was happening. Keith kind of looked like he was crying. The older man gripped Keith’s arm in a bruising hold and dragged him to the other side of the building. Out of sight, Lance thought that interaction hadn’t looked to friendly. He contemplated what he should’ve done and what he was going to say to Keith the next time he saw him. Before he knew it, he was back in his shared apartment.


	2. Mind if I sit?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Talking with Hunk always helps. Keith really doesn't like talking about his family.
> 
> I'm sorry, I don't really know how to do summaries.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry this took so long. School deadass started right after I posted chapter one. I've been trying to get this out, but there were so many scheduling conflicts. Hopefully I'll be better with posting in the future!
> 
> Special thanks to Lex([flewelex](http://archiveofourown.org/users/flewelex/profile)) for editing for me again!

 His next class was later in the day so he had nothing to do until Hunk came home.The two of them were almost two months into his last year, and so far, he had been late everyday. Lance sat on his couch flipping through TV channels, waiting for Hunk to come home.

   Lance hadn't been able to stop thinking about what he saw outside of school earlier. He felt this weird protectiveness over Keith, even though he was probably reading the situation wrong, or something. Keith's dad probably got mad at him because Keith was acting like some bratty rebel-- it wasn't that hard to imagine. Although Keith had never mentioned his dad before, or any other family besides his older brother Shiro. Lance justified it by saying they never really had an actual "get to know you conversation", but he was finding that hard to believe.

**> >Message now to: Pidgeon>:)<<**

**Has mullet ever talked to u about his family before?**

  He knew it was stupid to ask, but he thought it might be worth a shot. Lance was trying to create a puzzle with pieces he didn't have.

**< <Message now from: Pidgeon>:)>>**

**whO**

**> >Message now to: Pidgeon>:)<<**

**emo boy???**

**Keith!**

**Same one that comes in everyday at the same time????**

**< <Message now from: Pidgeon>:)>>**

**why do u expect me to know every fukin pet name u have for ur crush**

**> >Message now to Pidgeon>:)<<**

**I do NOT have a crush on him! >:(**

**Well…...**

**have you????**

**< <Message now from: Pidgeon>:)<<**

**have i what**

**> >Message now to: Pidgeon>:)<<**

**jfc pidge**

**< <Message now from: Pidgeon>:)>>**

**dude the only time he and i have talked is because he came in one time asking about ur work schedule**

Lance did a double take at that last text. Pidge had never told him that before, he wondered why Keith had been curious about that. He knew texting Pidge would amount to nothing, but he was becoming increasingly worried the longer he was left alone. He had no idea why he was worried. Lance barely knew the kid for god's sake! No matter what he told himself, the strange feeling he had didn't go away.

\---------------

  Hunk and Lance finished up all their classes for the day and were sitting in the living room doing homework. The radio softly playing some Spanish song-- the boys had set up a system so they could have control of what they listen to on certain days; Monday was Lance's turn. Hunk was doing his homework in his big resting chair while Lance was lying face down on the floor. He knew he was supposed to be doing homework, but his head was just so far from where it needed to be.

     Hunk saw Lance face plant on the floor a while back and never saw him lift his head up again. Usually Lance takes a small break from homework and starts up on it again, but he had been acting distracted ever since he left school.

     "Lance? You doin' okay?" Hunk asked tentatively.

     "I'm gucci, hunk. Why do you ask?" The sound muffled by the wood floors.

     "Well, you went down about," Hunk opens his phone to check the time and does some quick math in his head. "37 minutes ago, and I haven't seen your face since."

     Lance shuffled onto his side to look at Hunk. A heavy sigh flowed through him as he looked at the floor.

     “Yeah, I'm just-- I don't know man,” Lance trailed off. “I'm just worried about stuff that I shouldn't be worrying about.” He continued, after he rolled all the way onto his back, looking up at the ceiling.

   “Do you-- do you, uh, want to talk about it?” Hunk questioned. Lance shrugged his shoulders, but started talking nevertheless.

   “I don't even know why I'm worried, I just, I don't know. I was walking out of school this morning and I saw Keith getting hassled by someone. I don't even know if you could call it hassling. One would call it a ‘father reprimanding his son’ kind of talk, but I don't know, it seemed harsher.”

    Lance paused and Hunk spoke up, “Wait, sorry; who's Keith again?”

    Lance shifted his gaze from the ceiling to Hunk, “Mullet head?” he said in a tired tone. Hunk shrugged at the alias. “The cute boy from the coffee shop I work at?” Lance said, propping himself on an elbow.

   “Ohhhh, ‘Lances crush’. The one you never shut up about.” Hunk said in realization.

   “I don't have a crush on him! And I do shut up about him!” Lance defended.

    “Sure.” Hunk replied. When Lance didn't start talking again, Hunk asked if he was going to continue his story.

   “Apparently I ‘never shut up about him’.” He said with a sassy tone covering up his hurt.

   “Oh come on man, you know I didn't mean it like that!” When Lance didn't reply, hunk continued. “Please, Lance? Continue the story. I really want to know now!”

    Begrudgingly Lance started again. “I don't even know what I'm trying to say,I’m just worried.”

    “Why are you worried?”

    “That's what I'm trying to figure out, Hunk. I just-- I just don't want him being hurt!”

    “Sounds like you're in loooove.” Hunk sang.

    “I am not in love! Fuck you” Lance said like a petulant child.

   “So what are you going to do?”

   “I was going to ask you the same thing. What do you think I should do?”

    “I guess I would say,” Hunk paused for a moment. “Ask him, maybe?”

   “What if he doesn't, or can't respond with the truth?”

    “Lance, what exactly do you think is going on in his home?” Hunk said, concerned with his friends wild imagination.

   “That's exactly it, Hunk. I don't know what's going on in his home.”

   The two boys didn't talk much the rest of the night, only when they needed to check answers. They went to bed after they had maxed out on homework, the air stiff with their taboo. They both knew what was being insinuated, but neither dared to speak it.

\---------------

        The next morning Lance found himself at the coffee shop again. He was having a hard time concentrating that morning; his mind was swimming with last nights conversation, the elephant in the room. Pidge tried to talk to him a couple times, but gave up after Lance would just stop responding. Lance kept looking back at the clock, waiting for Keith. Keith could be expected at the same time everyday, so Lance was counting down the seconds. He tried to distract himself to make time go faster, but to no avail.

    He was ecstatic when he only had a minute to go. Lance eagerly awaited his arrival and kept lookout through the window. He had to stop himself from practically jumping up and down when he saw the beginnings of a shadow on the sidewalk. Keith's figure came into view and Lance tidied himself up. He wanted to look presentable for the conversation he planned on having today.

    Keith pulled open the door and looked up at the barista counter. He was a little taken aback when he saw a wide-eyed Lance seeming to be waiting for him. Why would Lance be waiting for him? He probably was reading too much into things. That's right, he wasn't waiting, he's just doing his job; looking excited to see customers. Keith walked up to the counter ready for today's flirtation.

    "Good morning mullet, how are you?" Lance inquired.

    "You're a- wait, what?" Keith was already stumbling out a response from the conversation he had in his head of this morning when he realised Lance hadn't said what he thought. Lance just raised his eyebrows a little, waiting for Keith's response.

    "I'm- uh, okay? I guess?" Keith said still very confused.

    Lance looked liked he was still waiting for Keith to say something else. When Keith didn't elaborate Lance seemed a little disappointed.

    "I got your coffee. On the house. Go ahead, sit down." Lance said motioning to Keith's usual table. Keith mumbled out an okay, very concerned with how Lance was reacting to him. Although grateful for the free coffee, he ran through scenarios in his head. Maybe Lance was hit on the head and now he acts pleasant? No that can't be it. So what was it?

    Lance figured his payment for Keith's coffee would make up for the conversation he was trying to have. Lance made his coffee and instead of calling out the order from the pick-up counter, Lance made his way to Keith's one-chair table. It's the only table in the whole shop that only has one chair, and every morning Keith comes in and sits there. Lance walks up with the coffee and sets it down, telling Keith to enjoy his coffee. He doesn't head toward the counter again, he decides to grab a nearby chair and give it to Keith's table.

    "Mind if I sit?" Lance asks already sitting down. The chair is facing with its back to Keith and Lance sits open-legged.

    "Don't you have barista stuff to attend to?" Keith asked wide-eyed.

    "Yes, I'm  making sure the customer is enjoying his order." Lance offered with a smug grin, making Keith laugh a little. "Aha! So he can laugh!" Lance says excitedly, Keith responding with a cold glare. "Just making sure he does in fact have a heart! So tell me something mullet:".

    Keith was still trying to suppress laughing when he humoured Lance, "Anything." replying with a teasing look.

    Lance became so serious all of a sudden, it honestly scared Keith a little. "Tell me about your family."

    All the colour drained from Keith's face and suddenly he felt so cold. "Wh-" Keith coughed up the coffee he was drinking when Lance said that, "Why do you want to know."

    "Because, I'm curious. The only person I've heard you talk about is your brother, Shiro. What about your dad? Mom?" Keith lost his ability to form coherent thoughts. The only thing Keith knew was the alarms going on off in his head.Thoughts suddenly overwhelming with 'Does Lance know'? No he can't. There's no way he can know. Unless he does. Oh god no, his step dad is going to be so mad at him. Oh god, how could Lance know? How did he find out? He was always super careful. He can't afford this after last time. Last time he almost didn't make it, this time he knows he's done for.

    "Everything's great. Mom, dad, the whole thing." Keith tried to say as little as possible, realising he need to answer Lance to quell his suspicions.

    "Keith," Lance paused, not looking Keith in the eyes, "you don't have to lie."

    "I'm not lying!" Keith said louder than he should've, causing Lance to make eye-contact again. "Plus I don't even know you! You're just the hyperactive dude from the coffee shop. It's not like we're friends!" Keith stood up too quickly, knocking his chair over, the metal making a sharp noise as it fell. Keith walked around it and to the door at an angry pace. He opened the door and called back sarcastically, "Thanks for the free coffee." before stepping outside in the same pace before. Lance ran after him and to the door, but by that time Keith had broken into a sprint. Lance tried to yell apologies, but Keith only heard the pounding of his head.

    Lance walked inside after a few minutes, frustrated and concerned at the previous conversation. Lance mumbling dammit under his breath until he came to the chair. He looked at it and became so angry at how the conversation didn't go like he wanted. "Dammit!" Lance yelled as he kicked the chair. He went to go pick it up, remembering this is his workplace and he should be fixing property not damaging it further. Lance went behind the counter again, mad at the whole day.

    Keith was running for what seemed like forever. He stopped when his lungs were stinging and his throat was raw . Once he came to a full stop he settled himself against a grungy building. His breathing hadn’t slowed and he felt himself panicking. He knew he couldn't come home like this, after what happened last time he had mentioned the idea of panic attacks. Getting back up, he started his way home. Knowing his stepdad would be mad if he got home later than usual, he started running. He couldn't think about what Lance knew, for now he just needed to continue surviving.

\---------------

    Lance watched the clock non-stop for the rest of the week. He became increasingly worried at the fact that he hadn't seen Keith the rest of the week. Not since he left in a fit of anger, knocking the chair over. Lance just wanted to see him again, even if he was still mad at him. Lance would promise to not bring up his family again, but he couldn't. Especially since Keith responded how he did. Lance just wanted to see Keith. He hoped Keith wanted to see him, but he probably didn't since he hasn't shown his face in a while.

    But Keith did, he really did want to see him. He wanted more than anything in the world to be with him rather than where he was currently.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you guys so much for following my slow ass posting. Let me know what y'alls theories are! Also, let me know how I'm doing and don't be afraid to correct me!


	3. The Usual?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lance hasn't seen Keith in a week. He wishes he could text him or visit him or write him an owl at least. He's working before his first class when a welcomed face greets him in the morning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Y'all, it's deadass been a year. I'm so sorry. I am so grateful to everyone who is still following/bookmarking/reading. Y'all are amazing and I hope y'all know that.  
> I also highkey lost motivation to do it, but then I went and read the comments from y'all and I just wanted to get this third chapter out for you.  
> I love y'all  
> Also the most important thing to be answered is: will Lance finally to his fucking class on time?

     Keith had not shown his face for a full week. Lance couldn’t stay mad because he just wanted to see him again. He just wanted to make fun of his stupid jet black, soft, silky mullet, and his eyes that held the whole galaxy they were the most beau-- wait what the hell was he thinking. He was talking as if he actually had a crush on the guy. He had been so busy daydreaming about Keith that he hadn’t realised a customer had walked in. He put on his best face and asked for the order. It was when he finally looked up he saw Keith had finally returned. Lance went through a lot of emotions within a matter of seconds-- anger, excitement, joy, confusion, but all those were overwhelmed by concern. Keiths eyes weren’t as bright as he was used to. He had deep bags under his eyes and his body look small underneath the overly large clothes. Lances smile faltered as he took in the complete image of the small boy in front of him. 

    “Hey,” Keith said, trying to put on a smile.

    “Uhh… Hey.” Lance stuttered out, taken aback by the initiative of Keith.

     They both stood there for an awkward amount of time. Both sneaking glances at the other, but neither meeting each other's gaze. 

     Lance broke the silence, “The usual?” he said as his voice cracked.

     Keith just simply nodded. As Lance went to make the drink, Keith went to the only one-seat table. Before sitting down, however, Keith looked around to find a spare chair and pulled it up to face his own chair. 

     Keith sat and stared a hole in the ground. With nothing to do, he attempted to take his nerves out on his hands. Keith started to scratch through the layers of skin that rested on his inner wrist. It started to sting when Lance came over with a smile and coffee. He sat on the new chair at the table, absentmindedly turning it around to sit on the chair backwards. Lance once again was the first to say something.

     “I’m really glad to see you.” Keith didn’t seem to believe him by the look he responded with, so Lance followed up with “I mean that, I really do.”

      Keith had the largest puppy dog eyes Lance had ever seen. “Me too” Keith mumbled as if hoping Lance wouldn’t hear, but he did. Lance’s polite smile turned into a shit-eating grin complete with “I know, I hate to deprive you of a queen for so long.”

      Back to normal-- or what seemed like it-- Keith sighed loud enough to be classified as a scream, and roll his eyes as slow as he could without it hurting. The air around them relaxed for a bit. Keith had been so grateful that Lance had not brought anything up when he walked in. It took so long for Keith to be able to come back in here. Keith decided if he was asked he would answer very vaguely to get an understanding of exactly what Lance knows. Lance hadn’t said anything about last time they saw each other and Keith sure as hell wasn’t going to bring it up. 

      They were talking for thirty minutes, neither acknowledging last week. Their conversation stayed light and positive with barely any time for breathing. Lance had filled him in on everything Keith had missed. Lance feels a buzz in his back pocket, but ignores it in favour of listening to Keith talk about him and his dog. 

**< <Incoming message from: Hunkalicious<3>>**

**uh Lance,,,,,,,,,**

**its 9:07**

**and you are not here**

       Keith and Lance kept talking until Keith started the slurping of his drink, signaling that his excuse for being here was almost gone. Keith gave him a sad smile and got up to throw his cup out. While Keith went about that Lance had decided to check the buzzing. The time was 9:15 and he had 3 missed messages and 1 missed call from Hunk.

**< <Message 8m from: Hunkalicious<3>>**

**uh Lance,,,,,,,,,**

**its 9:07**

**and you are not here**

**< <Missed call 9m from: Hunkalicious<3>>**

       Lance started to freak the fuck out. He got up and out of his chair so fast that is caused a eery scraping noise against the floor. Lance didn’t bother to pick it up before he ran into the back room to change out of work clothes and get his bag. 

       Keith turned around at the very first sound of Lance gasping and standing up. He witnessed the chair fly and scrape across the ground. Keith felt all the blood drain from his face and his legs go weak beneath him. Keith opened his mouth to scream, but nothing came out. With his legs no longer able to hold him up, Keith fell to the ground with a harsh thud. He managed to scower his small body in the corner between the trash can and the wall. Keith went quite, as if he were hiding from something or someone. Silent tears rushed down his cheeks as his heart beat began to rise. Keith was breathing faster than his lungs could keep up. His skin went icy cold and he seemed to have folded in on himself. There Keith sat crying and hiding in a corner of a coffee shop because of a stupid fucking chair. 

       Lance had never taken off his clothes faster. Haha, that’s what he said. No but really he was a speed demon taking off his apron and his work shirt. Lance ran out of the back before he had his shirt on all the way. He walked out looking around for Keith, but there was no sign of him. Lance hadn’t pegged him to be the type to ditch when he wasn’t looking. Maybe he was wrong. Lance ran back to say by to pidge before he left.

      “Okay gotta go!” He said to let her know why he was rushing.

      “Cool.” Pidge replied with no distinct emotion.

      “Oh and if Mr. Emo comes back give him my number and tell him to text me!” Lance tried to walk away while shouting this, but Pidge called out in return before he could get out of earshot.

      “Who?”

      “Keith, the emo dude.”

      “Ahh, the mistress.” Pidge said, cool as a cucumber.

      Lance didn’t have time to sit and chat. He ignored Pidge and ran out as fast as he could, all the way to class. It was 9:27 and he was still a 5 minute walk from his class. Keyword is walk. He put himself in full gear and sprinted no matter how bad his lungs hurt. Suddenly the 5 minute walk turned into a 2 minute sprint. Lance stumbled into class with everyone already sitting down, he spotted hunk and made his way over to him. Lance turned to him and smiled as he sat down right at the 9:30 bell. He may be drenched in sweat, but he was here-- and that was the most important thing in this moment. The teacher welcomed him to class with sarcasticness and a hidden bit of warmth. Lance was proud of himself. He decided right then and there, this is his year. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again just wanted to apologise for literally ghosting y'all for a year.  
> Stay sweet and Amazing! And if y'all want to keep up my motivation, feel free to comment your favourite parts/ things you want to see happen/ theories/etc  
> ;)

**Author's Note:**

> I will update as soon as I can, but I pray you give me time.


End file.
